tf2fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rabbids On The Wild Side
"Rabbids On The Wild Side" is a web series produced by thecrispt3r4t0r, lizzaroro, and aspider25. It tells about Heavy's misadventures with four rabbids as they inadvertly go on a quest to stop a sentinent supercomputer's plans for world domination. Plot Round 1 The series starts with the RED Heavy waking up one morning, greeting the ones who despise of him (Which he doesn't really recognize). Once he is standing in Dustbowl, he is encountered by eight rabbids and a Spy wearing a rabbit hat known as the Rabbid Spy. Four of the rabbids jump onto Heavy and due to his allergies to their fur, his head inflates and he and the rabbids float away with the other four rabbids and Rabbid Spy watching in awe. Round 2 Heavy and the rabbids suddenly fall into an empty city where it's people wreak havoc everywhere. The rabbids throw pieces of metal at Heavy's head and throws one at a drone. The drone approaches them and one of the rabbids attacks it until it explodes. Heavy decides to go to the RED Engineer for help. Round 3 Heavy takes the rabbids to a workshop where the Engineer works. After introducing him to the rabbids, Engineer finds all four of them cute, but Heavy protests that they are very bad. Heavy finds the rabbids gone and he and Engineer go search for them, only finding them messing with a man named Spider and his friends Naluri and the RED Sniper. The rabbids take Sniper and run off with Heavy, Engineer, Spider and Naluri running after them. Round 4 Heavy, Naluri and Spider stumble upon a wall that is blocking them from Sniper and the rabbids. Spider uses a shell-shaped bomb to destroy the wall that stands between them and the rabbids. After the wall is out of the way, Heavy and company soon discovers that Sniper is reading the rabbids a bedtime story while one of rabbids' arms is stuck inside of a mushroom. Suddenly, the book falls out of Sniper's hands and a round, pumpkin-like creature comes out and tackles Heavy. Heavy hits a statue and falls off of it and he is found by the rabbids, who he threatens to hurt them before his allergies are active and his hand inflates. The rabbids hang on to Heavy and the group once again floats away. Meanwhile, Rabbid Spy says that he has failed to capture Heavy to his master, Professor Barranco III, who has plans for Heavy and the rabbids. Round 5 Naluri sets off to find Heavy and the rabbids. While on the way, she finds a sandwich with baloney in it, thinking of it as a clue from Heavy. Meanwhile, Spider and Sniper drive their Warpvan to an unknown place while more creatures come out of the peculiar book. Heavy and the rabbids find themselves in a desert where they meet Steve, who tells them to follow him. At night, Heavy, the rabbids and Steve take refuge in a house of iron. Steve tells Heavy that his home is 2K miles away. Heavy asks for help and Steve tells him that the whole group will be using mine carts, which Heavy quickly understands and thanks Steve before going to sleep. The next day, the group are seen in mine carts and they make a stop. The group continues traveling, unaware that Rabbid Spy and Barranco are watching over them with a drone. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.